Daemon Returns
by Goagleon
Summary: All of the international digidestined are stranded in the digital world, no way to get back, no one to help them but themselves, and with a powerful digimon intent on their destruction!
1. Salt and Vinegar

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own any part(s) of Digimon.  
  
FanDisclaimer: If confused about evolution lines, refer to the Cards.  
~~~~Chap. 1  
Ruby rose up from her couch and looked around her living room. Antsy, she sat back down again to watch the TV.  
" Monster sightings all over the world have ceased, after many of them were seen fighting. It is assumed that the strange creatures killed each other. More news later."  
"Killed," She muttered, "Moukomon, why are people idiots?"  
"You're human. What can you expect?"  
"Oh, yeah, you're a real help." Ruby got up again and grabbed her backpack, which was small, tattered, well used, but strong.   
"What in the digi-world are you doing Ruby?" Sighed the black tiger fox. She rose up and looked at me, blinking pointedly.  
"I'm getting stuff."  
"And.. why?" Her long ears flopped as she walked over to her and jumped on the back of the couch "You're tense, aren't you" You can feel it, can't you?"   
Ruby looked at her, "So I'm not as insane as I thought. You can feel the dark cold too?"  
"Yes. It's not right. Something's gonna happen soon, and It won't be good."  
"Exactly. That's why I'm packing stuff." She ran to her room and grabbed a sweatshirt, along with, for some stupid reason, her glasses case. Moukomon was following her.   
"What the? Why your case?"  
"I dunno..." she shrugged. "A gut feeling?"  
"Whatever, You're the one who needs them, not me."  
After packing a few essentials, including matches and a water bottle, Ruby considered food. Her stomach was churning, and she was a bit hungry. In a few strides she was in the kitchen, and she grabbed a bag of chips.   
"Salt and vinegar! yum." She offered the bag to Moukomon.  
"Ech. No thanks! That crap makes my nose tickle!"  
"Your Loss."  
Once again, Ruby sat on my couch, and Moukomon took her place behind her on the back. Even though her heart was pounding in her chest, and that something terrible was about to happen, she was confident she'd be okay. Why? she thought to herself, Moukomon. Ruby knew she was the reason she wasn't running around screaming her head off. She reached up behind her to pat her head, and the digimon hastily licked the chip flavour off her fingers.  
"Hey! I thought you didn't like salt an vinegar?"  
"I lied. Actually, I just like the taste, not the chip"  
Ruby shook her head in bemusement, and got up yet again to look out the window. She had that restless feeling that she got every time she was waiting for something.  
Ruby watched for a moment at the birds flitting around in the trees. Their house had always attracted birds, even though we have two cats and a feline digimon.  
'Digimon.. It was all so old to me now. I remember the time I first met Moukomon. It scared me half to death, to see a weird egg actually come out of my computer. When that egg hatched, a little black... Blob came out. It was tiny, and had a single, white stripe on the top, and big round blue eyes. All the thing did was roll around saying. "Kii! Kii!"  
Being an animal lover, Ruby naturally took care of it, and fed it cat food. Fortunately, her cats, Zig and Zag were outside, and unaware of the potential food.  
"What'chya thinking?" interrupted Moukomon.  
Ruby looked at her slyly, "About when you hatched."  
"Hee hee," she giggled, "When I was Kiimon?" She jumped down from her station, and purr-growled at her. "Then you fed me that awful Cat food. Yuck."   
"I didn't know what you were, how was I supposed to know that you preferred what you call, 'real' food?"  
"When I attacked your fridge."  
"That was obvious enough"  
"Yep!"  
Ruby shivered, "Did you feel that?" Moukomon had previously moved out of line of sight, so she turned to face her. "Moukomon!" She was crouched on the ground, shivering from head to toe.  
"Moukomon!" Ruby cried again as she jumped to her side, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
"The… darkness… it's gonna happen now Ruby… Just like you said it would."  
Ruby looked up out her window, and in the sky she could see a world. And even though she couldn't see much, she knew that it was being terrorized by something horrible. Forgetting the chips, Ruby grabbed her bag and Moukomon and she ran outside.   
"We need to help!"  
"Your digivice!" she shouted. It was glowing brightly.  
Ruby help her arm up high, and willed the light and hope from her digivice would make it to the ransacked world.  
Then she saw it. It was huge, and it was holding its arms up to the sky, with two black beams radiating from them. It was the darkness that was taking over earth. That's what Moukomon and Ruby felt. All around her, she could see people falling from the sky, as she was. Right then it occurred to her that she was falling from the sky, with her Digivice held in front of herself, and Moukomon beside. Ruby only slightly panicked.  
"That's Malomyotismon!"  
"What?" Ruby was only slightly preoccupied with the dilemma as to how she was going to land, if she was facing down.  
"MaloMyotismon, " she repeated "he's stronger then the mega level. And he feeds on the fear of the weak. He's trying to take over both worlds! He's pure evil!"  
Suddenly, Ruby was standing on solid ground. On her right a guy with short orange hair was standing. He was a bit short, but looked about Ruby's age, 15 or 16. Hovering behind him was a weird bug digimon. To her left, a tall girl with dark brown hair in a braid, and her digimon seemed to be a tall white unicorn with black stripes.  
"MWHAHAHAHA!" Thundered the evil attacker, "Your meaningless little gathering of buffoons doesn't frighten me. It doesn't matter how many of you there are. You'll never defeat me!"  
"Not if I can help it!" Shouted a tall boy about Ruby's age with big hair.  
He thrust his digivice forward, facing MaloMyotismon. The rest of the people standing on the cliffs surrounding him followed suit. The group of kids down on the ground shouting something as well, but she couldn't hear them from her height.  
"No….Raa!" The evil digimon screamed in pain as the light from the digivices cut through him.  
Down near the ground, a group of small children were talking, and as they did, MaloMyotismon grew bigger, and the light stopped hurting him. "Keep talking that way and I'll rule the world!" He cackled.  
Another group of people, 6, started talking back to the kids, but Ruby couldn't hear what was going on. She recognized one person, Daisuke, the vain idiot that came to North America to help get rid of all the digimon that were plaguing the world. Both Moukomon and herself didn't care for him much. The children down there seemed to brighten after a few seconds of tense conversation, and suddenly way down beyond her range of site, a light shone inside each child and it looked like each one now had a digimon partner!   
Then, a giant digimon that looked like a dragon, came and pulled out a huge gun like weapon. It had huge red wings, and it flew up and shouted "GIGA CRUSHER!" at the same time, a big giant teapot shouted "Kachina BOMB" and yet another digimon, smaller this time, but equally powerful looking, flew up and swung it's arms around "Static FORCE!"  
The light from all of the digvices grew brighter then they had before, and the monster choked on his own words as he disinegrated.   
Ruby cheered alongside the rest at their victory. It wasn't every day you saved the world, after all. She quieted though, as she noticed a young boy trying to drag and older man. It looked like the boy was trying to get the man into the digital world, from the strange dimension he was in. The boy was pretty young, maybe 9 or 10, and wasn't able to carry a full grown, half unconcious man. The man collapsed just inches from the border. A few of the digi-destined up on the cliffs, climbed down to join the small group that was there. One included the orange hair beside Ruby. After a few moments of furious talking, a green light shone, infront of the man. A digimon appeared.   
"Datirimon" Whispered Moukomon. Ruby asked no explaination.  
A few seconds later the man collapsed altogether. Ruby gasped quietly. His body faded a bit, then took the form of hundreds of small white butterflies. They flew up, high into the sky, soaring up and they seemed to omit the darkness, and replace it with the natural colours of the digital world.  
As she watched the butterflies, a single tear rolled down Ruby's cheek. She wasn't the only one. Many of the people around her were either staring blankly, or crying. They all knew what happened. At the same time, they all seemed to know that the butterflies were a good thing. That they'd help the Digital world.  
Ruby climbed down the chasim, to join the group at the bottom, as many others around her were doing. All the digimon were all returning to their Rookie form, or their In-training, particlarly the digimon that fought. Strangly enough, rather than returning to 3 digimon, they became 6.  
Daisuke moved to the front of the gathering, and waved for attention. Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes.  
"That man, who just kicked the bucket.... Um.. Iori? can you do this? You're better...." His face went red as he gave up the spotlight, and was replaced by the kid who had tried to carry the man.  
"Fellow digi-destined. That man, who we know as Oikawa, was a great man, although he never knew that until now. He just died due to the effects of Malomyotismon, of whom was contolling him. As Oikawa died, he gave up his essance to the digital world. I believe that it'll be protected from any overwhelming evil in the future. Let us have a moment in his memory."  
As Ruby bowed her head, she couldn't help but to think that it wasn't over that easily, it never was.  
Suddenly, a great bright white light formed a path from the digital world to the real world.  
"Our way home" Said the teen boy with the big brown hair.  
"Taichi?" asked one of the children with their new digimon, "Do we have to go home now? Can't we stay longer?"  
A girl in pink and short light brown hair replied, "Sorry, but your patents are probably worried. You go first."  
"Hikari's right, go ahead, don't forget to tell your parents that you love them." Said a boy Hikari's age with short blonde hair, which was under a bucket hat.  
The children nodded, and walked bravly into the beam. The boy and his Tokomon went next, followed buy Hikari and her Plotmon.  
"After you Yamato, " Said Taichi, as he motioned for his blonde friend to go before him.  
"Hey!" said Daisuke. "Wait for me! Come on Ken. Lets go home."   
He jumped in to the portal, followed by his blue haired friend in a grey outfit. As Ruby watched the climb the gate, she felt a sudden wave of darkness. All around her, people and digimon alike were shivering. A dark shadow fell over the digidestined and company, and a black knife seemed to cut across the light. It flickered, and faded, and a bunch of digidestined going up it, stopped and floated back to the ground. Teh last one to make it past, was Daisuke, he had seen what had happened, and yelled inaudibaly for Ken. Ken looked panicked, at least from Ruby's point of view, which was understandable.  
A towering figure Gazed down on us, and it glared with overwhelming hate.  
"You banished me to the dark world. You FOOLS!" He cackled evily with the same menace in his voice as Malomyotismon had.  
"You all foolishly sent to a place where I could build my powers. That was quite fortunate for me. Now you shall be destroyed."  
Ken had backed away in fear of the digimon, and now stood almost right next to Ruby.  
"Daemon...." He whispered to himself.  
"Daemon?" Ruby asked him.  
He turned to look at her, horror written all over his face, "We sent him to the dark ocean after he attacked Japan. He and his henchmen nearly killed many civilians. At the time we thought it was the right thing to do.... But now....."  
Daemon raised his 'hands' in a effort to use some attack of the digi-destined. A great ball of blackness grew, but faltered, and dissapeared.  
"Cursed World! Damn Oikawa!"  
Ken gasped and turned to Ruby, "Oikawa died to purify the world! daemon doesn't have enough power to counteract it!"  
All around them, the digimon were trying to digi-volve to protect us.   
"Moukomon! digivolve to!" She faltered and gazed up at Ruby, fear in her eyes.  
"I can't... We must've used all our power when we defeated Malomyotismon!" The other digimon soon discovered their inabiltiy to change shape. They attacked nonetheless, depstire all their parnters arguments.  
"It's our duty!" Shouted Moukomon as she loped towards the enemy. Next to Ruby, Ken's Minomon was yelling in Japanese to him, "Ken-chan, I have no choice! I have to protect you!" 


	2. Attack of the Darkrizamon

~~~~ Chap. 2  
They attacted, the feeble gathering of Rookie and In-training digimon that had no hope of winning. Moukomon was among the first to reach him.  
"Poison Beam!" she shouted, but was swatted away like a fly by Daemon's giant hand. She hit the ground a few feet from Ruby. She tried to stand, but failed. She and Ruby turned to a loud crash nearby. A Gotsumon hit a tree hard, and put a large gash in the tree, falling unconsios at the roots.  
All Ruby and Moukomon could hear were cries of pain and worry, along with Daemon's triumphant laughter. Suddenly his power seemed to wane, and he shrunk.  
"CURSES!" he shouted "My limited power is leaving! I must return to the Dark Ocean!"  
None of the digimon had any energy left to attack, and could only watch in sileince. Silience, that is, except for a little girl who was crying beside her fallen Gotsumon.  
Just before he dissapeared, Daemon managed one final shout.  
"Minions! return to me in the Dark Ocean! I will be waiting for help to dominate both Worlds!" His voice rebervated in the ears of the digi-destined and their digimon, and in fact, it had reached to all corners of the digital world, calling for his so called 'minions'  
"Koushiro!" yelled a tall girl with purple hair and giant glasses, "We need to get home! open a digi-gate on your laptop!"  
The orange haired boy nodded, and promtly pulled out an orange laptop. In one last attempt to stop us, a small beam of black light came from the spot Daemon had dissapeared, knocking Koushiro's laptop on the ground. Something inside it popped, and a small cloud of grey smoke emerged.  
"Nooooo!" Koushiro yelled, "Not.. My laptop!" He knelt down and grabbed it, then held it close to him. "This better be fixable," he muttered. Only Ruby heard him.   
No one seemed to know what to do. Their way of getting home was gone. They were stuck.  
Ruby looked around, waiting for someone to take charge, but no one seemd to. She decided, to do what she could, until someone more sutable came along to take over.  
"Digimon and Digi-destined!" she shouted, "We have to get out of this area! Soon daemon's groupies will be here, and they won't be in a very socialble mood. We need to leave, and quickly!" That seemed to snap the group out of their daze, and one girl, who was dressed in an Indian like fashion, asked, "But which way?"  
"Uhh..." Ruby faltered. She hadn't thought that far ahead.  
"It appears we have little choice," Stated Koushiro matter-of-factly. He seemed to have gotten over the loss of his laptop, although he still clutched it to his chest, "If we go that way, we go back to the weird dimension" he pointed to the break in the sky, "And to our sides are cliffs. We have no choice but to go that way." He pointed to the wide path leading out of the canyons.  
The group nodded collectivly.  
As the collection of international digi-destined advance down the chasm, Ruby walked back to the little girl and her gotsumon.   
"Is he awake?" she asked softly.  
She looked up as if she didn't understand english. She said something in mexican, which Ruby didn't understand, but by the way the girl broke down crying again, she got the point.   
Ruby crouched down, and hoisted the heavy digimon onto her back, and set of at a slow walk. The girl brightened, and kept pace beside her.  
She pointed to herself, "Rosa."  
Ruby smiled and nodded, "Ruby."  
Rosa giggled and pointed to herself again. "Rosa, " she pointed to Ruby, "Ruby!"  
Ruby nodded, which made Rosa giggle again.  
"Oh puny humans...." Came a voice on the top of the canyon wall. They all looked up, only to see a group of DarkRizamon's glaring down at the humans and digimon.  
"Prepare to be anniliated. Daemon will reward us greatly for your destruction."  
They laughed as they begain to make their way down the steep walls.  
"RUN!" shouted Ruby, "We're no match for them!"  
And they did, taking off at full speed through the cliffs. Ruby's foot slammed into a rock, causing her to hit the ground hard. The weight of the Gotsumon took its toll however, and she felt and heard a sickening crack inside her chest. A pair of shoes skidded to a stop beside her. A small seal-like digimon jumped out of the persons arms, which right after grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet, despite the Rock digimon she was still holding.  
"Are you okay?" he said hurredly as he took the Gotsumon off her back and transferred it to his own. "You take Gomamon, I'll carry Gotsumon." Gomamon jumped into her arms instantly, without waiting for an awnser. The blue haired boy with glasses hesitantled when she gasped in pain as his smaller, lighter digimon jumped onto her, but knew there was no time.   
"Run!" he shouted, and Ruby shook herself out of her trance of pain, and she ran as fast as she could.  
The DarkRizamon reached the ground, and began to lope after the retreating humans.  
"Not.. yet" came a small but powerful voice from around them, "There will be a time for that later. I have other jobs for you to do."  
The Darkrizamon looked sulky, but noticed that their prey were already gone, dissapeared into the trees.   



	3. Hard time Gotsumon

  
~~~~Chap 3  
  
Jyou groaned as he stood up, a surveyed the collection of digidestined who now lay panting on the ground. He was still breathing heavily, and he turned around to look at the line of trees behind him, fully expecting all those DarkRizamon to come bursting through the trees. When he turned around, he spotted Nick, one of the Australian digi-destined he had met already, walking over to his brother, Mick. But Nick looked like he was favouring his left foot. Jyou cringed, then walked as quickly as he could to catch up to Nick. He didn't have the energy to run.  
"Here, let me help you," He slipped his arm under Nicks, and Nick put his around Jyou's shoulders, and continued from there. Once he was sitting on the ground, Jyou lifted his pantleg to look at his ankle.  
"It's swollen, I think it's just a sprain."  
Nick smiled, "I'm sure it is, " he said with an accent, "I've had enough sprained ankles in my life to know one when I get it. This isn't that bad considering. it should go away in a day or so."  
Jyou grinned, "If you say so," he said playfully, "Well, okay, if you think so, I'm gonna go look at other injuries okay?"  
As Jyou did his 'rounds' he found out that he was the only person who had more then basic medical training.  
iOf course I'm the only one for medical training. I'm the only one who's gonna be a doctor./i He sighed.  
As he tended Gotsumon, who had just woken up, he remembered that girl who had fallen carrying him. He remembered how she had gasped when Gomamon jumped onto her. iAnd it wasn't a gasp of surprise. She was hurt./i  
"Just get some rest tonight and you'll be fine, okay?" The Gotsumon nodded, and turned to Rosa, who instantly attached herself to him.   
Jyou stood up to look around for the girl. He spotted her, way on the other side of the camp, and she looked like she was arguing with her digimon.  
  
"No! I'm fine!"  
"I know for a fact that you're inot/i fine! get someone to look at it!"  
"No!"  
"Hi."  
Ruby looked up to see that guy with blue hair and glasses standing over her.  
"Um.. Hi."  
"My name's Jyou. Thanks for carrying my Gomamon earlier."  
Ruby blinked once, then shook her head to organize her thoughts.   
"I should be the one to thank you. I don't know if I wouldn't have been able to carry that Gotsumon all that way."  
Jyou shook his head, "it was the nice thing to do. Anyways, did I just hear you and Moukomon arguing over an injury?"  
"I'm fine!" "She's hurt!" Came the two simultaneously.  
Jyou looked from Ruby, to Moukomon, and back to Ruby again.  
Ruby shot Moukomon a dirty look. "I'm fine." she emphasized. She reached over to pet Moukomon, "She's just being diffi-ugh." Ruby winced as she reached out her left arm to pet her digimon, then quickly withdrew it. She looked sheepish. "Really, I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine. What hurts?"  
Ruby sighed and gave up. "My ribs." she said unenthusiastically.  
"Where?"  
Ruby sighed again, and lifted her shirt enough for Jyou to see some serious bruising on her side.  
"I'm gonna have to touch it, so I can see if anything's broken."  
Ruby nodded, grimacing.  
"Hi Jyou!" A girl about Ruby's hieght came bounding over, she had short brown hair, and looked way too perky. Ruby glared up at her. She didn't want perky.  
"Oh, hi Draco, how are you?" Jyou said, obviously recongizing her.  
"I'm doing fine. Hi, my name's Draco!" she then said to Ruby.  
Ruby looked up at her. iWell.... If her name's Draco, she can't be that bad... Besides.. That austrailian accent is cool/i  
"Hi, I'm Ruby," she said, deciding to be pleasant. Draco slid down against a tree and sat beside Ruby. Or more accurate, she sat beside Moukomon, who was sleeping beside Ruby.  
"How'd you hurt yourself?"  
"Oh the usual. Carrying huge unconcious rocks on my back, then tripping over one."  
Draco's eyebrow quirked in question.  
"I was carrying Gotsumon, and I tripped over a rock."  
"OOooohh! okay then."  
Ruby smiled, she was already liking Draco. "So, Draco's an unusual name. How'd you wind up with it?"  
She grinned and shook her hair out of her eyes. "Actually, my real name's Laura, but I prefer Draco. All my friends call me that, my parents too."  
"Oh, cooool...oowwww!." Ruby winced and glared at Jyou.  
"Sorry."  
Without saying anything, Ruby turned back to Draco, "Anyways," she said, as if nothing had happened.  
Draco looked at Ruby's face, and cracked up laughing.  
"What? What'd I do now?"  
She was laughing too hard to make any understandable reply.  
"What?" she said, trying not to laugh. iI hate contagious laughter!/i She knew that if she laughed, she'd hurt.  
"Your... face!"  
Ruby couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to giggle.  
"Ow ow ow!"  
"Are you okay!?" Said Jyou worried. He had finished looking at Ruby's side.  
Draco and stopped laughing and looked concerned.  
Ruby took a few deep breaths before replying, "Fine... Just sore. What's the doctor's analysis?"  
Jyou raised and eyebrow. "I think it's just badly bruised. Maybe a pulled muscle, or a small tear. Umm... Not much I can do. I'd isay/i to lay off heavy work, but that's pretty unavoidable seeing as we're stuck here."  
"Okat. Thanks." Ruby smiled.   
"No Problem. Nice meeting you, Bye Draco."  
"Bye!"  
Jyou smiled at them as he left.   
iHoly crap. He's cute./i  
  



	4. First Food

  
~~~~ Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Ruby was one of the first to wake. She groaned quietly as she sat up, and looked around. Jyou was sleeping about 10 feet away from her, and she saw someone moving around farther back.  
iWhy is it blurry?/i She blinked a few times. iGlasses stupid./i Ruby mumbled a curse as she put her glasses on, which were ice cold from being outside all night.  
It was an African boy. Ruby stood up and walked over.  
"Hi," she said.  
He looked at her, saying something in African.  
"Ah. You don't speak English. I'll assume you said hello." She grinned friendly like at him, and he smiled back.  
"Ruby," she said, pointing at herself.  
"Mashavu" He replied, then pointed at his digimon. "SnowAgumon." The creature resembled a white dinosaur. Like a small tyrannosaurus.  
Ruby gave him a thumbs up, smiled again, and walked back to the spot she had slept, and where Moukomon was still laying.   
"Where'd you go?" She mumbled without moving.  
"I stretched my legs. I was stiff," Said Ruby as she sat down next to Moukomon.  
"Ah." That's all that came from her for the next ten minutes, and Ruby spent that time finger-combing her hair. She yawned, then blinked sleepily.  
"More sleep would be nice.." she murmured as she curled back up with Moukomon.  
"Oh no you don't!"  
"Huh?"  
"If you go back to sleep, it'll take an earthquake to wake you!"  
"But.. you're.." She spluttered.  
"Not sleeping anymore, and neither are you."  
"Blah," Ruby grumbled, "Spoil Sport."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
Moukomon merely raised a furry eyebrow, then yawned. "I'm gonna go wake up all the digimon, so they can start waking their Partners."  
"Okay, good idea. Then we can get moving as soon as possible."  
"That's the idea," She said as she trotted off. The first digimon Ruby saw her wake was Gomamon. After a few seconds of talk, Gomamon nodded and turned to Jyou, and woke him up. Moukomon scurried off to continue her self-appointed job, but Ruby wasn't paying attention. She was watching Jyou, as he spoke to Gomamon.  
Jyou yawned, then started to look around him. Ruby immediately averted her eyes to Moukomon.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jyou staring at her, then shake his head, and turn back to Gomamon.  
About five minutes later, though, Everyone was awake, or at least acted awake. Many people looked like they could've used another few days of sleep.  
Once it appeared that everyone was fully awake, Ruby stuck two fingers into her mouth and tried to whistle. It came out as a "Phffffft" instead of a whistle.  
Someone behind her laughed. She turned around, and saw Jyou.  
"I take it you're trying to do this?" This time, the attempted whistle shrieked out loud and clear. Everyone turned to look at Jyou.  
"Uh.. Yeah, thanks... I guess,"  
He just grinned, "No problem. Anytime."  
Smiling, Ruby faced the collection of Digidestined and Digimon.  
"Good Morning!" She said, hoping to cheer up a few sour faces. The reply was mostly grumbles.  
"Well, I know the feeling. I wouldn't mind crawling into a hole and sleeping for a month myself." That earned a few laughs. "Anyways... I think today the best thing to do, is to get as far away from Daemon as we can. And finding food. And water. Water's good....." She shook herself mentally, "Any idea's on what we should do?"  
A large Bug, about the size of a medium sized dog, buzzed into the air.  
"I think an Aerial search for water would be a good idea."  
There was a few murmurs of approval.  
"Because in the air, you can see more." Ruby nodded, "Good idea. How many flyers do we have with us?"  
At this point all the digimon that could fly, hovered above the group. There was a Biyomon, Hawkmon, and a Tentomon, as they identified themselves. A small green bug spoke up, "I can digivolve into a Stingmon, which flies, but I can't unless I need food."  
"I think that'll be okay. We don't need to look in the direction we came. I don't want to go backwards." She looked up into the sky, "Okay, you three decide amongst yourselves which way you wanna go, separately. If you find anything, come back here."  
"What about the rest of us?" Said a girl. She was oriental, by the looks of it, and wore her hair in two buns.  
"Well, I think a few of us will stay here, and the rest of us will go look for food. How does that sound?"  
A few people nodded, and then, "And who'll stay here?" The voice was Scottish, and it came from a boy that looked about 11. His hair was jet black, and cut short. The Tapirmon at his side spoke up "How do we decide?"  
Ruby thought intensely for a second or two. "I think, because the people who leave will need to find a way back, that any digimon who's a fire type, and their partner will stay. That way they can maintain a smoke signal."  
Only two digimon stepped forward. It was an Agumon and a Candlemon.  
The oriental girl stood beside her Candlemon, "Will two digimon be enough?"  
Ruby nodded, "I think so. We only need one bog fire, enough to create smoke so searches can see them above the trees."  
"Sounds well. So what are we looking for to eat?" It was a young looking girl with long blonde hair. It was even longer then Ruby's.  
"Our Digimon know what's edible and not edible, I assume?"  
Moukomon snorted at Ruby's side. "I should hope so! We only lived here for who knows how long until we were sent to you!" A little brown rabbit like digimon snickered a bit, and Moukomon gave her a knowing grin.  
"Okay, that's all good, but now the obvious. What the hell are we supposed to carry them in?" The voice was rude, and caught Ruby off guard.  
She blinked a few times. "Well?" came the impatient reply.  
"Leaves. Clothes. Whatever you can use."  
"Oh." The boy shrunk into the crowd as a few people gave him dirty looks.  
"Okay then. Any questions or suggestions before we head off?"  
"Umm..." A girl dressed in red Indian style clothing looked down at Rosa, who was standing right behind her. "I think little Rosa wants to stay with me. Is that okay?"  
"That's probable a great idea. She can stay here, I think she's the youngest."   
"Oh, one more thing, I think it'd be best if we stayed in groups of 2 or three. As in groups of 2 or 3 pairs. That way we don't get too scattered. Meet back here in about half an hour. Sound good?"  
There was a chorus of yeps, yeses and okays. Ruby looked around for someone she'd like to partner up with, and spotted Draco boldly asking one of the Japanese digidestined to go with her. He wore a gray outfit, and had blue hair. It was Ken. Since Draco had a partner, Ruby looked for someone else she already knew. Jyou was already leaving, with Izzy beside him. She turned around again, and was face to face with a girl with big glasses and pale purple hair.  
"Hi, My name's Miyako. Wanna go with me?" Ruby was startled by her directness. She liked it.   
"Sure. I'm Ruby" It turned out that Miyako's digimon was one of the ones looking for water, the Hawkmon, so it was just the three of them. They shook hands, and set off.  
  
They walked in silence for a while, until Miyako spoke up.  
"So, you're Canadian?"  
"yep. And don't expect me to say Aboot, eh and sleep in an igloo." Miyako cracked up.   
"Don't worry, I wasn't even thinking about that!"  
"Heh. Good, I hate stereotypes."   
"Me too. I hate it when everyone assumes that you're a computer geek if you wear glasses..... Then again, I am a computer geek."  
Ruby had to laugh at that, after all, she was a bit of a computer person herself.  
"Hey, I was wondering. How come you and the other Japanese digidestined speak English so well?"  
"Oh, that's easy. All of our parents originally came from Canada, the US, Britain or something like that. At least one of our parents. So naturally, they speak English, but live in Japan. So we have to know Japanese and English. Because that's what's spoken at home." She grinned, "It was annoying for the most part. Having to know your grammar in two different languages, but now I'm glad I know it. So many people speak English all over the world."  
Ruby nodded, "Yeah, it is handy. if I could though, I'd speak all the languages. It'd make everything so much easier."  
"Yeah, I-"  
"Hey! Slowpokes! I found some fruit!"  
"Dude!"  
"Yeah!"  
Both Miyako and Ruby ran full speed to the location of Moukomon's voice. She hit the motherload.   
"Whoa. That's one tall tree."  
"Uh huh. How're gonna get up there?" asked Miyako.  
"I haven't a clue."  
"We could sure use Hawkmon right now."  
"Yep."  
They gazed up at the monster of a plant for a bit, until Ruby looked down at Moukomon.  
"Hey couldn't you.."  
"Nope. My attacks Poison, remember? If I use it, I might get the food down, but we wouldn't be able to eat them."  
"Oh."  
Suddenly Miyako ran at the tree, "I want FOOD!" She leapt onto the trunk, and soon was shimmying her way up to the first branch.  
Ruby stared.   
"I can do anything when I'm determined!" Stated Miyako proudly. That snapped Ruby out of her amazement.  
"I can see that. Apparently you can do anything when you're hungry too."  
"Heh, that too. Here!" She started picking the fruit and tossing it down to Ruby. Everytime she caught one, she dropped it into her bag, and readied herself for another. Before long, her little bag was filled with the small but delicious smelling fruits.  
"I'm outta room!"  
"We'll carry the rest!"  
"Good idea." Ruby tied her backpack closed.  
"Heads!" Miyako started to shake the whole tree, and soon the air was filled with blue projectiles.  
"Ahh!" Ruby covered her head and ran out of it's range.  
Only until the ground was spotted with blue, did Miyako climb down.  
"Good job!"  
"Thanks!" Miyako smiled, then began furiously picking up the food. Ruby put on her backpack, folded her shirt up, and used it as a sling to carry them in. Once they both had picked up as much as they could carry, Ruby looked down at her digimon.   
"hey Moukomon, can you make a trail of fruit, or branches, or anything easy to see from here and the meeting place, so we can come back for more? it'll be work, but if you eat a few fruit things along the way, you can keep your strength up."  
Without a word, she nodded, and Ruby and Miyako looked around for the smoke in the sky.  
"There it is, " Said Ruby, gesturing with her head.  
"Cool. Let's go!"  
The two girls set off in the direction of rendezvous, proudly lugging along their treasure.  
  
  



	5. Gaihumon's Cave

~~~~ Chapter 5  
Miyako and Ruby walked into the clearing side by side, laughing at each other.  
Moukomon was trailing behind, with a bit of blue juice glistening on her black muzzle.  
"Ruby!"  
Ruby stopped mid-laugh, to see Mina running up to her, her face frantic.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, immediately serious. She put her backpack down, and  
emptied her shirt.  
"It's Rosa." Mina said, "She missing."  
"Missing?! But there's half a dozen people here watching her!"  
"I know! She wanted to look around, so her Gotsumon went with her. He just came  
running back saying, that he turned around for a second, and she disappeared!"  
"Has anybody looked for her?"  
"Yeah. He looked, but didn't find anything!"  
"Wait, How come he spoke English?" Ruby asked, confused, "Never mind, that's not  
important. We have to find her."  
"Let's go!" Miyako started to run off.  
"No wait! Miyako, we have to find others to look too. Mina, Were was she last seen?"  
"About two minutes in that direction."  
"Right. Moukomon? Can you go look for the other digidestined to come help us look?"  
"Yep!" And Moukomon was gone.  
"Good. The rest of you, come with me! Actually.. I think at least one person should stay  
here, just in case Rosa comes back, or when the other digidestined comes."  
"Well..." Miyako sighed, "Since Hawkmon's not here, I think I should stay. If it comes to  
a fight.. I won't be much help."  
"You're right... Sorry Miyako."  
"It's okay..." Miyako looked disappointed, if not sad, but Ruby knew she was right. A  
Digimon-less person would be more hindrance then help if they had to fight.  
"Well, Bye Miyako, thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She was here." The Gotsumon spoke with a thick accent, but Ruby could clearly  
understand him. "I stopped to look at weird bug, I turn around, Rosa gone. No sound. No  
footsteps. I yelled, but no answer."  
"Okay. Lets start looking. Mina, Agumon, you go that way, Yuehon, Can you go straight?  
And Gotsumon and I'll go to the left. Yell if you find something."  
"Wait!" Ruby turned to see Iori, and his digimon, Armadimon.  
"Iori! you made it! good."  
"What's going on, Moukomon said that Rosa's gone?"  
"Yeah she is. Hey Catherine! Like I was saying, Rosa's missing. She was last seen here.  
Iori, Can you look there?" She pointed between were she and Yuehon were searching, and then  
pointed between Yeuhon and Mina, "And Catherine, can you look that way?"  
"yeah, sure." Iori immediately ran in that direction.  
"Oui. Bonne chance!" And then Catherine began her search as well.  
As Ruby set off, She suddenly felt venerable without Moukomon.  
iGotsumon's here. Why should I feel venerable?/i  
iBecause he's not your partner, that's why./i Said her other, more rational voice.  
iShut up./i  
She scoured the ground for any signs of Rosa. Gotsumon was frantic with worry, And he  
had the beginnings of tears in his eyes.  
"Gotsumon, don't worry. It's not your fault."  
"Yes it is.." He said dejectedly, "I should have watched her. It's my job."  
"So? What if wasn't your fault, what if she was kidnapped?"  
Gotsumon swung his head off, looking more panicked then before.  
iDamn. Open mouth, insert foot. Time to fix this./i  
"Look, I'm sure she's fine. She probably just wandered off!"  
"I hope so..."  
"Gotsumon! Look!" It was one of Rosa's shoes. And less then a meter away, was a huge  
cave opening.  
"I don't think she just wandered in there." He said quietly.  
"Me neither." She turned to her right. "WE FOUND SOMETHING!" A few seconds  
later, she heard Iori yell to the others, Then soon after, heard footsteps, and He and Armadimon  
burst through the trees.  
"What'd you find?" Asked Armadimon.   
"Lets wait for the rest."   
During the wait, they all fidgeted nervously. In less then a minute, Catherine, Yuehon,  
and Mina had arrived.  
"Okay, Look. We found her shoe. And this cave."  
"On no..." moaned Mina, "You think something... Took her there?"  
Ruby nodded slowly. "I Think she knows better then to walk into a cave by herself. And  
without her shoe."  
Just then, Ruby heard Some voices yelling.  
"Over here!" It was Maria, Elecmon, Angela, Clearagumon, Draco, her Elecmon, and  
Ken and Wormmon. After explaining what was going on, they decided unamonalsy to go inside.  
"Ruby!" Ruby turned, sighing, to see who was coming next.  
"I couldn't find anymore people. Miyako's gonna wait to see if more show up, So I came  
to find you. I heard you talking, you were talking so loud. I heard what's going on. Let's go!"  
Ruby's frown softened into a smile. "All right Moukomon. Let's. Go. Find. ROSA!"  
"Yeah!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darkness. That's all they saw. Black. The tunnel was long, and it curved so much, that all  
the light was blocked out. They were all able to walk standing up, which unfortunately meant  
that the owner of the cave was large.   
"Ahh!" Ruby stumbled, and fell. The tunnel had ended abruptly, and she fell about four  
feet before she hit ground. "Careful!" She yelled behind her.   
"Are you okay Ruby?" Asked Iori.  
"Fine. Just bruised. careful. It's a fall."  
The only light to see by, was by Candlemon's flame, so he jumped down first, so the rest  
could see their target.  
"How.. Big is this place?" said Draco quietly.  
"It feels so big.." Ken said as he looked around. Or tried. They couldn't see more then six  
past Candlemon.  
"Lets see." Mina's Agumon stepped up.  
"Pepper Breath! pah!" They all watched his flame get smaller. And smaller, Till it finally  
hit resistance, when it was just a tiny speck.  
"Big." Stated Ruby bluntly. "Very big."  
"Huh uh." That was Yuehon.  
"We need to search it. Staying to the sides, to look for Rosa, or side tunnels. Yeuhon,  
Can you and Candlemon stay here, as a beacon for the exit?"  
"Sh..sure."  
"Thanks. Okay, Draco Mina and Ken, you're with me, on this wall." She pointed to her  
left. "Angela, Catherine, Maria and Iori, Take the left, K?"  
"Right."  
"Use your attacks to light the area around you. If you see something, send one straight up,  
and yell. We'll watch for that, you need to too."  
They nodded.   
"Yeuhon, If you see something, Do the same, Aight?"  
"Yes. Good luck."  
"Thanks. Let's go!"  
As Ruby and her friends explored the side of the cave, Ruby's heart pounded faster. She  
kept turning around, and looking in all directions. Far on the other side of the cavern, They could  
see the other digidestined looking around as well. The Clearagumon was using his Toy Flame,  
and Maria's Elecmon was using his attack. On their side, Mina's Agumon was pepper Breathing,  
and Draco's Elecmon partner was sparking electricity every few seconds. Although they were  
well lit up, Ruby still felt uneasy. She had the foreboding sense that something bad was about to  
happen.  
Ken had been running his hand along the wall, and suddenly he let out a little squeak as  
the wall curved away, and left him nothing to lean on.  
"Ken!" Draco immediately stopped to see if he was okay. Beyond Ken, with no light to  
see, It felt empty, and ominous, to Ruby.  
"Au.. Agumon?"  
"You found a tunnel! Pepper Breath, PAH!" The tunnel looked long, from the distance  
the flame traveled, but it was pretty narrow.   
Ruby took a deep breath to steady herself. This was creepier then she thought it would  
be. She felt like something was going to jump out at any moment.  
"Okay... Agumon, send up the signal."  
A few seconds later, a flame, mixed with an electric bolt, shot into the air above us.  
"Coming!" Echoed Iori's voice from the other side of the cave. As Ruby, Ken, Draco,  
Mina and their digimon watched, they started to cut across the gap and walk towards them.  
Elecmon kept a constant glow to him, so Iori's group could find them. The Elecmon in their  
group was doing the same, so that they could see the way. All Ruby could see was the front of  
Iori, he was leading. His skin had an eerie yellow tinge to it, due to the light.  
"AIIEEEEEEE!" Ruby jumped nearly a foot in the air, and turned towards the scream.  
Yeuhon was running, with Candlemon about a foot ahead. She had a look of terror on her face.  
"Yeuhon!" Shouted Ruby and Angela at the same time. When she was about twenty feet  
away, Yeuhon yelled, "Big Digimon! Run!"  
Ruby hesitated, Unsure of wether they should retreat farther into the caves, or back  
outside.  
KA THUMP....KA THUMP  
Ruby's eyes widened. It was the sound of something very large running in their direction.  
"RUN!" She shouted.  
Iori's group had started running before they did, so they all reached the tunnel entrance at  
the same time, and Ruby stopped to let everyone else through, and to make sure they all made it  
through.  
"Go!" She yelled at Moukomon, who had waited with her, as soon as the last person was  
in. She set off as fast as her legs could carry her, hoping that Yeuhon (Who had been running so  
fast she took the lead) Wouldn't lead them into another trap.  
The walls of the tunnel whipped past Ruby and Moukomon, and soon enough, they were  
in another cavern. Ruby stopped, panting.   
"Where are we now?"  
"I don't know, " said Iori, "I think we've hit a dead end." He was right. As ClearAgumon  
and Agumon lit up the cave, the only way out was the tunnel they came through.  
"Rosa!" Through the dim light of the fires, Mina had spotted Rosa, curled up on the far  
side of the cave. She held her head up, and suddenly yelled.   
"Mina!" She jumped up, and ran into her outstretched arms.  
Ruby smiled as she watched Mina wipe the dirt off Rosa's face with her sleeve. It was a  
docile moment, but it didn't last for long.  
The dirt around the entrance crumbled a bit, and the ground shook with each step the  
unknown digimon took. Without realizing it, the small group of digidestined had inched  
together.  
"Moukomon... What is that?"  
"Ohh.. noo. That's Gaichumon he's an underground insectoid digimon. I don't like them.  
You can't trust any Gaichumon."  
"Well, I don't trust this one."  
It reared it's head and looked down on us. His head vaguely resembled an ant's, but was  
uglier. He had a long wiry neck, and a hard shell covering his back. It had countless spindly legs  
that somehow held up his body, which looked extremely heavy. Ruby could see a weird marking  
on his forehead, but couldn't see any colours, it was too dim in the cave.  
Ruby took a deep breath and stepped forward bravely.  
"Let us go, and we won't hurt you."  
"You? Hurrrt me?" he rumbled in a scratchy hiss.  
"Let us go." Ruby stood up straight and tried to look as threatening as possible.  
"Lorrrd Daemon would have been ssatissssfied witthh one puny digidesstined.. But now I  
have many, many more. I'm not gonna let you go ssso eassilyyy."  
"Moukomon, can you-" Ruby whispered, but stopped when she realized she wasn't there.  
"Moukomon?"  
"Armadimon? Where are you?"  
"Wherrre? The digimonsssss ssseemed to dissappearr" The Gaichumon seemed as  
confused as the digidestined where.  
"Pepper Breath!"  
"Poison Beam!"  
"Diamond Shell!"  
The air underneath Gaichumon lit up with various attacks. All of the digimon had snuck  
up, and underneath Gaichumon, and were aiming at his soft belly.  
"RARGH!" He skittered out of the way, his stomach still burning from the barrage.  
"GO! Run!" Ruby shouted as the giant bug tripped into a wall.  
Once again, feeling it was her duty, Ruby was the last one through the passage way.  
"Go Draco! I'm coming right behind you!" Draco had stopped to let Ruby through.  
Behind them, Gaichumon was groaning in pain, and nursing his under-belly.  
"Go!" She hissed.  
"All right, be careful Ruby," Draco said as she jumped through.  
"You'rrre.... Not going to get... awayyy"  
"RUN RUN RUN!" Ruby shouted again, feeling horribly slow.   
Halfway across the main cavern, Gaichumon burst through the tunnel they had just come  
through. "Come... Bacckk!" He bellowed, causing the dirt in the roof to come loose, dropping  
clumps all over the place.  
"Acid WHIP!"  
Four bright green coloured streaks shot through the air in the direction of the escaping  
digdestined, and caught Ruby in the back. She let out a strangled cry as she was hurtled into  
Draco, who was infront of her.  
"Ruby!" Draco stopped and turned around to catch her before she hit the ground. "Get  
up, we have to run!"  
"Draco..." She fought to stay conscious, "Mouko...mon... Digivolve."  
"Right!" Ruby's digivice glowed with a great blue light, and for the first time ever,  
Moukomon began to digivolve to her champion level.  
"Moukomon, Digivolve to!" her tail lashed out, "Ashiikkimon!"  
"Sso you think Digivvolvving willl hellp you?"  
The rest of the Rookies gathered beside Ashiikkimon.  
"Uuhhghhh" Ruby was losing a hopeless battle. Her vision faded, and the last thing she  
saw was Ashiikiimon leaping forwards, teeth bared, and claws glowing. 


	6. Painful Aftermath

~~~~Chap 6  
Jyou sat and tapped his foot impatiently. Gomamon was Sitting on his lap. Ruby was still unconcious, and it seemed liek it had been hours, but in reality, it was only about ten minutes. Jyou had taken off his jacket, and she was laying on it, on her side. She needed a pillow, and Jyou had happiyl obliged when Kokoumon had carried her in.  
Everyone was nervous. Expecially the ones who had been in the cave with Ruby. By Iori's report, she had been doing a good with leading them. Jyou still didn't know the full story, but knew that it would fully explained when Ruby woke up.   
Jyou busied himself by looking at the rest of the people around him. Mina was cleaning up Rosa, and Draco was pacing. Ken was talking quietly with Wormmon, and Jyou saw him glancing periodacally at Draco. Most of the Digidestined around them where just sitting.  
Jyou turned his attention back to Ruby.  
[i]I hope she's okay. From what I've seen, She is a good leader. Iori said she got hit cause she was at the back. Making sure that they all were accounted for. [/i]  
Ruby stirred, and her eyes slowly opened. Moukomon was sitting beside her, and she stood up.  
"Ruby? Are you okay." Jyou asked  
"Ughnnn" Ruby groaned and started to roll onto her back.  
"No, Ruby don't-"  
It was too late, She was on her back now. Her eyes flew open as wide as they would go.  
"Mrkkrgggtl!" Ruby rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her 'pillow'  
"Ruby!" Moukomon jumped to her side, and nuzzled her head  
"What'd she just say?"  
"Nothing. She always makes wierd sounds when she's trying not to yell or swear" Moukomon smirked.  
"Oh."  
Ruby clenched her fists into the jacket.  
"Ow." She said simply.  
"Yeah, ow. Look, Ruby, Hawkmon found water, and we need to get down to it. Once we're there, we can fix your back with clean water, and a lot of us are getting dehydrated. Do you think you can walk for maybe twenty minutes?"  
She lifted her head up and spoke through gritted teeth, "I'll walk however far I need to."  
"That's the spirit!" He said jokingly. "Okay," He said, turning serious again, "Let me help you up"  
He offered her two hands, and she took them. With one hoist, he pulled her onto her feet.  
"OoooOo" She said, putting one hand to her head, "My head hurts..." She lost her balence, and started to fall.  
"Whoa!"  
"Careful!" Jyou reached out and grabbed her by her arms and pulled her back up. Her balance was still out of whack, and she almost fell into his arms, but managed to stop herself.  
"Thanks," she said, blushing.  
"Can you walk?"  
"I dunno, lets see," She said as she attempted a step. Everyone in the camp was watching. After a few slow steps, she tried to walk a bit faster. Ruby wasn't getting dizzy anymore, So she slowly turned herself back to the group.  
"Which way's the water?"  
Hawkmon stepped forward. "About a five minute's flight that way," He pointed.  
"Well, " She motioned to the group, "Let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ruby was walking in-between Draco and Ken. Ken was just walking along siliently, and Draco was animatly talking about her quirky family. She had a standard Poodle named Angus, who she loved. Even while talking about her two brothers, her parents, Angus somehow managed to squirm his way into every story.  
"So, While we were walking to the boat launch, to go camping, I saw this really cute guy," She was saying.  
Ruby sighed.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"It's just..." She leaned over to Draco, and whispered in her ear, "You know Jyou? I think he's really-"  
"HEY!" Draco shouted suddenly, "Girls only!"   
Ken, who wasn't paying that good attention, had subconciously moved closer to hear what the girls were saying. And earned a shove from Draco.  
"Whoa-oh!" he teetered on his left foot for a moment, then lost his balence and fell into a bush.  
Draco and Ruby cracked up laughing.  
"Ken-chan!" Wormmon ran forward,  
"What?" Ken pulled himself into a sitting position, and looked at the little digimon. His hair was messed up now, and had a few random sticks poking out.  
Wormmon couldn't help himself. He began giggling.  
"What are you laughing at?" Ken asked, grinning, knowing exactly why.   
"You.." Wormmon kept giggling, "Look like you got into a fight with a Cherrymon..... And lost!"  
Ken grinned again, and began laughing along with Wormmon.  
"here, Lemme help," Draco offered Ken her left hand. She helped him get back on his feet, then transferred her left hand, to his right. He started to let go, but stopped when Draco said, "Oh come on,"   
He blushed furiously, but complied, and the three continued walking, with Draco proudly walking along with Ken hand in hers. She had a wide grin on her face, while Ken was smiling modestly.   
Ruby gasped a bit, when Draco accidently bumped into her.   
"Are you okay?" She asked, worried, "I'm so sorry!"  
"No, I'm fine." Ruby managed to get out. "Just peachy." She took a deep breath. She wasn't okay, but was trying not to let it show. She didn't like looking weak. Her back burned with every step she took, and somehow, it seemed to be hurting more and more, if that was possible.  
Up ahead, Ruby saw Jyou and Koushiro walking together. They were laughing about something. Koushirou said something, which made Jyou crack up again. he put one hand on Koushirou's shoulder to steady himself. They looked at each other's faces, and started laughing again.  
[i]Damn![/i] She thought dejectedly, [i]Why are the good ones always taken? Or gay for that matter!?[/i]  
"We made it!" Came a voice from the front of the group. "The river!"  
As Ruby, Draco, ken, and the digimon rounded the corner, They too saw the river that the people farther up in the group had seen before them. It was a breath taking sight. it was a few miles across, and was moving slowly.   
Ruby sighed with releif. She finnaly had a chance to rest. Moving was painful, but there was no way she'd admit that.  
Jyou aproached her, smiling. "Come on," He said, taking her hand, "Lets go take care of that back? By the water."  
"Okay," She began, but stopped. "Wait." She turned to the crowd of digidestined, who were happily sitting down on the soft sand of the beach, and laying down and sighing.  
"Okay Digidestined, " She said loudly, trying to get their attention. "We've made it here, but now we still need thing to get done. We need food, and some fires built. I'm thinking maybe three large fires. I know You all probably aren't very hungry, 'cause I know all those fruits Miyako and I found were pretty filling. But we will get hungry later. I suggest that anyone who can fish, to see if they can catch anything. I need other people to collect Firewood. Lots of it. It's getting dark soon, and we don't want to be stuck with a lot of fish, and no wood to burn."  
Jyou nodded and took Ruby's arm again. "And now Ruby needs madical attention" He smiled at the group, as they began deciding what they'd do, and then begin doing them. Gomamon ran to Jyou.  
"I'm gonna do some fishing," he said, "I'm the best one here!" He puffed up his chest proudly, and grinned at Jyou.  
He laughed, "Yeah buddy, we all know you're the cutest too. Have fun!" Gomamon giggled again and waddled off in the direction of the water.  
Jyou lead Ruby to the edge of the water, and helped her sit down.  
"How does it feel?" he asked as he wet a cloth in the water.  
"It hurts," She replied honestly. "It won't go away. Just keeps throbbing, and it really feels like it was getting worse."  
He nodded, "Can I uh..." he blushed a bit, but Ruby didn't see. He was sitting behind her. "I need to left of your shirt to uhh.... Wash the cuts."  
Ruby felt her cheeks go red, but nodded.  
He lifted up her blue tye-dye shirt to reveal 4 long, deep gashes. The back of the shirt was soaked with blood, and the cuts were still bleeding. They were diagonal, and stretched from her waist up to her ribs, and covered her whole back. Jyou grimaced, he felt bad now, cleaning them was goning to hurt a lot more, he knew.  
"This is gonna hurt." He pressed the cloth gently onto the highest wound.  
"Grkkkllll" Her whole body spasmed a bit, and she dug her hands into the sand.  
"Sorry!" He instantly took the rag off.  
"Uh uh." She said, gritting her teeth, "Just get it over with!"  
He slowly put it back on, and she gasped again, but forced herself not to move. He began dabbing at the cuts.  
"Try not to think about it," he told her.  
"What the hell am I supposed to think about then?" She snapped.  
"Why don't you tell me what happend back at the cave? No one told me."  
As she related the incedents in the cave, he contined to gently clean them. Before long, the rag was covered in blood. jyou noticed it wasn't just blood coming out of the cuts. He was getting a wierd green ooze along with it.  
"What hit you, Anyways?" He interupted. She was telling him about when the Gaichumon first started chasing them.  
"It was a Gaichumon. Later on, after we found Rosa, was tried to run away after the digimon attacked him. He used an attack called Acid Whip, and got me right in the back."   
"Acid whip?" he showed Ruby the rag. "It must have had some sort of poison in it. Look, see, it's in your cuts."  
Her face went pale when she saw the cloth. She knew he was just whipeing off the top cut. It scared her to know just how bad it was.  
Jyou saw Ruby's face turn white, and hastily put the rag in the watter to wash it off. "We're gonna have to get as much of the poison out as I can. That's probably why it was getting worse. Acid. I think it's started to eat away at your skin."  
Jyou didn't think it was possible, but Ruby's face somehow managed to get paler.  
Just then, Palmon walked up to Jyou and Ruby, her arms full of a bunch of wierd looking leaves.  
"Palmon!" Jyou said, surprised, "What's that?"  
She smiled a creepy grin, "I heard that Ruby was hit by a Gaichumon's acid whip. If you grind up, the paste with help counteract the acid." She winked.  
"Thanks Palmon!" She handed him a couple large rocks. "Use these." She smiled again and ran back to Mimi, to help collect more firewood.  
Jyou put the cloth down on his lap, after ringing out the water. He put the bigger rock on the ground, and put a leaf ontop of it, and began deftly grinding it up. Ruby sat, waiting, with her foot twitching nerviously.  
Images of her back all melting and bloody were flashign through her mind. She couldn't help but imagining all the cuts on her back, getting eaten away at by the acid. Just as the mini-movie got to the part where the acid starts deissolving her organs, Jyou said, "Done!"   
Ruby nearly fainted with relief. He put a blob of the paste on the peice of cloth, and started to gently rub it onto her back.  
"Wow" She said, blinking. The paste was making her back go numb, in a vague way.  
"What?"   
"It's..." She turned her head to look at Jyou, "It doesn't hurt very much where the paste is. It's acting kinda like and anethetic."  
Jyou smiled, "That's good. lets hope palmon's right, that it'll help get rid of the acid."  
"Yeah. I hope so." The image of Jyou's smile was now stuck in her head. In her opinion, she hadn't seen anyone cuter. And she loved his personality as well.  
A bit more confident, Jyou began humming as he applied the gel. Ruby didn't reconize it at all.  
"What song is that?" She asked.  
"Oh, it's... Nothing. Just a song from home."  
"What song?"  
"It's called Kaze Ni Mukatte.... Mimi wrote it."  
"Mimi writes music?"  
"Yeah. She wrote a song for all us digidestined and our digimon. She got really bored and all the flights she took to and from Japan and America."  
"Cool. Does that song have Lyrics? and is it the song she wrote for you?"  
"Yeah.. It does have Lyrics.. and yeah, Mimi wrote it for me." He blushed.  
"Sing it!"  
"Nuuuuuu" He said quickly, "I suck at singing!"  
"So do I, But I sing all the time anyways. Please sing it!"  
"Ehh... All right...."  
He cleared his throat, and began singing softly.  
"Nanimo, Nanimo, Iwanaide, Boku wa, Boku de, yatte miru"  
Ruby just about fainted again. His voice was so good! She loved it.  
"How can you say you're no good at singing!?" She turned to face him. "I'd listen to your singing anytime over the ~backstreet boys~" She said the boy band's name with a sneer.  
"Uhh.." he started.  
"Keep going. Please?" She flashed him a smile.  
As she turned around, he continued the song.  
"Sore wa, Sore de, kitsui kedo. Tameshitai, no-"  
"Hey Jyou!"  
Jyou immediatly stopped singing. it was dark, so Koushirou couldn't see him blushing furioulsy.  
"How's her back?" he asked Jyou and Ruby.  
"A lot better now," replied Ruby.  
"The cream Palmon gave us is acting like an anethstetic." finished Jyou.  
Koushirou smiled as he crouched down to Jyou.  
"Dinner's ready, you know."  
"Dinner?" Ruby looked up into the sky, and saw that the sun was setting. Red and pink streaked the sky.  
"Yeah, Gomamon did a good job. We have more then enough to feed averyone here, twice!" Koushirou winked at Jyou.  
"He's a show-off, isn't he?" Jyou grinned.  
"Yeah. Well, you two.. uh, gonna come up and eat soon? Before everybody eats everything?"   
The way Koushirou had said 'you two' set off alarms in Ruby's head. [i]Is he impying that we're a couple?[/i]  
"We'll be up in a couple minutes, K?"  
"Hai." he waved goodbye as he walked up to the fires.  
Ruby gave Jyou a wierd look.  
"What?"  
"Why did he just say Hi?"  
"He didn't say hi."  
"yes he did."  
"No, he didn't-" Jyou began laughing  
"What's so funny?"   
"Hai means yes. You thought he said hello!"  
"That's not funny."  
"Yes it is."  
"How?"  
"I have no idea. It just is."  
Ruby narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Oh well. Let's go."  
He grinned good naturedly, and stood up, then offering his hand to her.  
She stood up, with Jyou's assistance, and they started to walk to the 3 fires higher up on the beach. Her stomach was now telling her that it wanted food. She remembered that she never ate any of the fruits she had carried in with Miyako. She hadn't eaten at all that day.  
As she realized this, her legs went a bit wobbly, and to make things worse, even though her injuries didn't hurt on the surface, they still hurt a great deal inside.  
"Oohhhh"   
Jyou reached out and grabbed her arm before she fainted.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, not letting go of her arm.  
"It... Still hurts inside.... havm't eaten at all today."  
His eyes widened. "That's not heathy. Come on."  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and procedded to guide her the last 20 feet to the fires. Although she felt as if she'd collapse and second, she felt comfortable in Jyou's arms. To weak to do much, she could only let him half carry her.  
As they approached, The circle around the nearest fire, opened enough for Jyou and Ruby to sit down.  
"Whoa. Is she okay?" Asked Draco, when she saw her sit down. The strange lighting of the fire made her look worse then she really did.  
"She hasn't eaten anything today." he said more to everyone there, then just Draco. "And it just caught up to her. Where's the fish?"  
"Right here," Mina passed them a large leaf with a couple cooked fish on top of it.  
"Arigatou," Said Jyou, as her took it from her.  
Ruby eyed the food hungerly. As Ruby and Jyou ate, conversation resumed. Koushirou and Mina were chatting, while Rosa sat in Mina's lap. Iori and Catherine were talking quietly, Draco and Ken were talking too, but it looked more like Draco was doing all the talking, and Ken was listening. Mimi and Miyako were giggling about something, and were talking at high speeds in japanese.  
As the night wore on, Ruby's eyes began to get heavy. She had had a long day. She contemplated leaning her head on Jyou's shoulder.  
[i]The way Koushirou had said.. You two.. It sounded like he wanted to say loverbirds, or something instead. Had he heard Jyou singing?[/i] She made up her mind to put her head on Jyou. He started to turn to see who it was, but stopped when he saw it was Ruby.  
[i]he's a good singer..[/i] She thought, continued her train of thoughts, as she stared sleepily into the mesmerizing flickering flames. [i]His voice is so deep. So sexy. I would like it if we ~were~ a couple. He's a great guy... Smart, Funny, good looking. And an all out nice guy.[/i]  



	7. Bone Crusher

~~~~Chapter 7  
  
Ruby woke up, and looked around herself.   
"Where am-" She saw Moukomon sleeping beside her, and she was a ways away from the fire pit. She sat up slowly, trying to no jar her back.  
"Hey Moukomon, how'd I get all the way over here?"  
She smirked.   
"What?"  
"You fell asleep on Jyou, and he carried you over here. You didn't even stir too."  
Ruby raised her eyebrow, "Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Mmm." Ruby looked around again, trying to decide what to do.  
"Hey! you're awake!" Ruby turned around to see Draco, running towards her.  
"How are you?!" She did a little skip and landed in asitting position beside Ruby.  
"Ehh... Okay, I guess."  
"Cool!"  
Ruby rolled her eyes. [i]Waaayyy to perky. Expecially in the morning.[/i] Ruby smiled at her and tried to stand up. She exhaled sharply in distress.  
"Lemme help!" Draco jumped up and gave Ruby her hand.  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~~  
  
Ken stirred in his sleep. He hugged Minomon as he sat up. He turned around and nearly screamed. Draco was RIGHT there. Ken held his chest for a second as Draco woke up.  
"Huh?" She looked around. "Hey Ken! Look! Ruby's awake!" She jumped up and ran off in Ruby's direction.  
"That was... Wierd."  
Minomon giggled. "While you were sleeping she inched towards every couple minutes, until she was right beside you."  
"Oh." Minomon giggled again. Ken stood up and saw Draco talking to Ruby, and helping her up.  
Jyou walked up to him, "Hey Ken. How was your sleep?"  
"Pretty good, but when I woke up, Draco gave me a heart attack."  
Jyou laughed "how'd she manage that?"  
"I woke up and she was right beside me. I turned around and she was THERE, It startled me." Ken blushed a bit.  
"Oh yeah, I was watching her last night, and she kept comming closer and closer to you.... I thought she was asleep, but she was talking with her Elecmon half the time."  
Ken looked a bit frightened. "She was?"  
"Oh don't worry about it too much Ken. She probably likes you."  
"Heh..." Ken blushed.  
"You like her too don't you?"  
"I never said that."  
"Whatever.." Jyou grinned at Ken, "Hey Ruby-chan!" With Draco's help Ruby was walking over to the boys.  
Ruby look curious. "What does 'Chan' mean?"  
"I... uhhh..." It was Jyou's turn to blush.  
"What?"  
"Uhhh.... Hungry?"  
Ken snickered as Jyou lead a confused Ruby to their stash of smoked fish.  
"Hey Jyou?"   
"Mm?" His face was still red.  
"What [i]does[/i] chan mean?"  
"Well..."  
"Oh come on, I know it isn't hungry. you said it like you were just saying my name. Not like a question."  
He looked at Ruby, as if she had just caught him stealing cookies from a jar.  
"You're killing me! You know the saying, Curiosity killed the cat!"  
"Last time I checked you weren't a cat."  
She pointed to Moukomon. "She is."  
"But you're not."  
Ruby glared. "I might as well be a cat, I'm so close to her. TELL ME!"  
She stopped, starting to get frustrated. Jyou held his hands up in defeat, "Fine fine," he said, his face now beat red.  
"It's a suffix used in japanese. It's used on close friends.... you say it after their name."  
[i]Is that all we are? close friends? I though we could be more... But again... maybe he is going out with Koushirou... Those two are such good friends... And maybe he's just friendly towards me.. maybe he acts like that with all girls..[/i]  
Jyou was worried, [i]Oh oh? Did I offend her? Does she think I went too fast? I didn't say that a girlfreind and boyfreind can call each other that.. Maybe she assumed that. She might think I like her! maybe she thinks I'm a pig. Oh man, this isn't good. Jyou you're an IDIOT, why'd you have to go and blurt that out. I blew it. Blew it![/i]  
Even though Jyou had grown up a lot from his first adventures in the digital world, he still had the same insecurities he used to. Usually he was pretty confident, but now he was stressed out, and like usual, thinking the worst.  
[i]All we need now if for something to attack us. Oh well. it could be worse.[/i]  
Just then, as if on cue, a swarm of Flymon appeared in the air, screeching loudly. Both Ruby and Jyou slammed their hands over their ears, trying to block out the awful sound.  
"Get into the trees!" yelled Ken, "They can't fly well in the trees!"  
The entire group, ran as fast as they could, trying to outrun the giant insects. Ruby tripped, and stiffled a scream as she landed hard on her stomach. Instantly, Jyou bent down and picked her up, and continued to run. Just behind them, Ken and Draco were running full tilt, hand in hand.  
They dove into the trees, with the rest of the digidestined dashing in. They all stopped, and listened to the flymon screech, frustrated and unable to catch them. Iori and Catherine sat down and took a few deep breaths.   
"Flymon...baka." Iori muttered.  
Miyako held her fist up to the trees, "I hate those things! I want my breakfast!"  
Hawkmon walked over to her, "Well, most of us Digimon managed to get a snack, we were all up before you. We can still digivolve if you need us too."  
"Hawkmon Arigatou," She said as she hugged her digimon.  
Jyou set Ruby down, and looked around himself, "Well, we might need them to digi-Wha!"  
An Apemon jumped out of a tree and landed inches from Jyou's face. He scrambled backwards to get away from it. Another thump, and he turned to see another Apemon land at the flank of the group. Within seconds they were completly surrounded by the giant monkeys.   
"What do you want?" Ruby said with acid in her voice.  
"What else would we want.... YOU" He lunged forward with his bone held up in one arm.  
"Moukomon! Digivolve toooo" She jumped at the Ape and grabbed his bone with her jaws. "Kokoumon!" She said, although it was hard to hear, since she had a mouthfull of bone. She tossed the bone a few hundred feet away. The Apemon looked surprised, and backed up a step. At this offensive move by Kokoumon, the rest of the Apemon joined in the battle. Jyou helped Ruby onto Kokoumon's back, and she clinged to her wirey mane.   
"SABER SPHERE!" A great indigo light formed at her mouth and a giant ball of sparking energy blasted at the enemy.  
"Haha!" Pain forgotten, Ruby and Kokoumon raged into the fight.  
  
Koushirou watched in awe as Kokoumon destroyed the Apemon.  
"Koushi! Look out!" Koushirou turned around in time to see an Apemon reaching towards him.  
"Kabu-" he was cut off by the muscular hand grabbing his neck.  
"Kou-chan!" Jyou lunged forward, and tackled Apemon in the stomach. He dropped Koushirou, and back-handed Jyou in the face. He hit the ground hard on his back. "Ooo...."   
"Jyou!" Koushirou ran to his side, he turned back to the primate, "You baster-" The apemon paid no heed to Koushrou's language and picked him up by the top of his head.  
Jyou sat up and started to try to tackle Apemon again.  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" With a bright flash of light, and the missle hit Apemon's arm. He dropped Koushirou again, and twisted around to Ikkakumon.  
As Apemon advanced towards the giant walrus, Koushirou spotted Kabuterimon in the air above him.  
"Get him Kabu-kabashu.. Kabatoboo......BOB!" Too flustered to speak properly, Koushirou called his digimon by the first name that popped into his head.  
"Electro-Shocker!" Apemon was frozen in place as the powerful electric shot paralyzed him from head to toe.  
  
Ken squawked as an Apemon seemed to appear infront of his face.  
"Ken!" Draco yelled, Seeing the Apemon reach back his hand to hit him. She ran over to him, and knocked Ken out of the way. she got hit hard byt the backside of its broad fist, and her back slammed into a tree. Ken struggled to get up and saw the monkey advance towards her, taking her neck in his hand. He lifted her and slammed her into the tree. And again. At that moment, as she fought for conciousness, She heard a dominant voice. "Put her down, and fight someone your own size!" It was Stingmon, he hovered in the air, with his spiking strike ready to use.  
"Okay," it growled, and flung Draco to the ground. She rolled twice, and stopped, her arm laying limply across her chest. The last thing she remember seeing was a great flash of pink light.  
  
The battle was feirce, but short. The numbers of the enemy dwindled, and soon there was only a few left. The digi-destined and their partners stood panting, glaring, as if daring them to take them on.  
One particularly large Apemon growled.  
"Master Daemon will not be pleased." With that, they jumped into the trees and out of sight. 


	8. Friendships Bond

~~~~Chapter 8  
  
Ruby sat on the ground, leaning up against Moukomon. She was perfectly fine, other then her previous wounds, but Jyou wouldn't take no for an awnser. Behind him, Koushirou hovered, trying to make Jyou take a rest, becuase he was pretty bruised up as well.  
"I'm fine Jyou, just a little sore."  
"Are you sure? Why don't you lie down?"  
"I'll lie down only if you stop nagging me. AND," She added before he could agree, "Only if you rest too Before Koushirou has a hernia worrying about you!"  
"I.. But... Other people.. hurt!"  
"SIT" She growled, and then snuggled happily into Moukomon's fur.  
Jyou looked at Koushirou and shrugged. He got up to look at other injuries as Ruby fell sound asleep.  
  
"Draco.. Draco. Wake up?" Ken sat at her side, as she lay in the spot she had fallen. She was alive, and Ken thanked the Digi-gods for that, but wasn't waking up. He slipped his hand into hers, and carefully rubbed a bit of dirt off her face. He winced when he strained his right wrist a bit, but sucked it in, trying to ignore the pain.  
At Ken's touch, Draco stirred, and opened her eyes slowly. "K...Ken?"  
"Draco! You're awake. How do you feel? Are you okay? Is anything broken? I've learned some medical training, and if you-"  
Draco put up one shaky hand to stop him. "I feel like I've been run over by a herd of Rhinocerous', dragged through ten miles of mud, and thrown off a cliff. Hows that for 'how do I feel?'?"  
"Ah... Well, is anything broken?"  
"Uhh, I don't think so. Lemme see. Help me up."  
She stuck out her right hand, and without thinking he extended his. He gasped sharply as she gripped it, and hastily offered his left instead.  
"Uhh, ken, are YOU okay?"  
"Fine. Just fine."  
She shrugged a bit, and slowly stood. Draco cried out in pain as her left ankle gave out on her.  
"Draco!" ken held her up with both arms, and gently lowered her to the ground again.   
He said something under his breath, but it was in Japanese, and Draco was too dizzy to pay much attention.  
her muscles were all aching, and her back was throbbing like nothing else. her ankle felt like fire, and her head was pounding horribly.  
"Crikey," She said, moaning, "I need.. an Advil.. or something." She blinked once or twice, trying to keep her eyes focused. All these pains just apperated now, when she had tried to move.  
"Draco?" He moved himself behind her head, and let her lay her head in his lap. He stroked her hair lightly as she smiled a bit and fell asleep.  
  
Jyou limped around, checking to make sure everyone was accounted for, and tending their hurts. His hip was aching, where he had fallen after being anviled in the face. The entire right side of his face was one giant bruise, although it wasn't showing much. All that was really there, (as far as Koushirou would tell him), was a great big shiner.  
He gently rubbed his sore cheek, [i]yeah, right. I bet that entire side is purple and green, but no body'll tell me.[/i]  
He spotted Draco and Ken, sitting a ways away from the others. He slowly made his way to them, carefully meneuvering around hazourdous roots and such. Draco was sleeping with her head in his lap, and he had to admit to himself, they were pretty cute together.  
"Hey Ken-san," He whispered as he approached. "Hows Draco?"  
"She can't stand. And she claims that she feels like.. well, like she's been to hell and back."  
"Heh." He said, sitting next to the two. "A few other people can't walk either. We've got two sprained ankles, and then Ruby's back, and now whatever's wrong with Draco. And my hip hurts a lot as well." he gave Ken a sidelong glance. "Are you hurt at all?"  
"No," He said hastily, "I'm fine." Kens face seemed a bit strained to Jyou, but he didn't press him. He nodded shortly, "Alright then. Bai Ken."  
Ken bowed his head breifly, "By Jyou."  
  
Later that night, The majority of the people sat in groups by small fires. Draco was still asleep, so Ken and Koushirou had carried her carefully near to the fires to keep her warm.  
Ruby sat beside Jyou, and stared blankly into the mezmerizing flames. Most people were quite, or chatting quietly amonst themselves. To Ruby's left, Iori and Catherine were holding hands and leaning on each other. To Jyou's right, Mimi and Miyako were quiet for once, occasionly muttering a word or two to the other, and then erupting into a minor fit of giggles. he looked around the circle again, and remembered that Ruby needed to get some more of that strange ointment on her back.  
"Ruby-chan," He said softly.  
"Mm?" She looked up blinking. It was obvious she was near sleep.  
"Your back. Com'on, you need more of that stuff on it."  
She groaned, "That means I gotta get up doesn't it?"  
He smiled warmly, "Yep, it does. But I'll help you."  
He stood, and offered his hand to her, and then put an arm around her waist. The two made their way to the shore's edge, And once again he began grinding some more leaves to make the paste.  
When he lifted her shirt to reveal the whip marks, he involantarily gasped a bit in surprise.  
"What?" She twisted around to try to look at her back. it didn't work very well.  
"It's uhh.."  
"Whaaaat?"   
He didn't want to say, But he wasn't going to lie. "It's.. uh, slightly discoloured."  
"[i]Slightly[/i] discoloured?! What the hell does that mean?"  
"It's green?"  
"Green?! that's slight?" She sighed and gave up. "I guess there's not much we can do. Lather away."  
He grinned to himself, and without a word, began dabbing the cuts with the stuff.  
  
Half an hour later, he rinsed out her wounds, which were now looked a bit less sickly. Jyou helped her up, and they found themselves face to face.  
"uh.. Hi." She said awkwardly.  
"Heh. Hi." He gave her a crooked smile. "Tell me the truth, do I just have a black eye? Or is the entire think black and blue?"  
She giggled and turned to face the river.  
"It's fine." She leaned into him, her back against his stomach.  
He blushed, but in the dim light it was impossible to see.  
"Ruby, I.."  
"Yeah?" she said sleepily.  
He grasped her hand and turned her to face himself again. "Ruby... I really like you.. and I.. Well... I.. I.." he was at a loss for words, and trailed off.  
She hung her head, and felt her face burn, "I like you too." She whispered.  
Jyou leaned forward, and tilted her head to face him. They kissed softly, closing their eyes.  
Her heart pounding, she reached her arms up and draped them around his neck, leaning into the kiss. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close.  
She pulled away, her eyes opeing slowly. "Thank you." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"For what?" He asked, doing the same.  
She didn't reply right away. She savored the moment, of temporary tranquility, and digital moon, high in the sky, and the warmth of his body next to hers.  
"For this." 


	9. If Only You Were Here

~~~~Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Draco woke, to her surprise, laying against someone, and that someone had their arms over her shoulders.  
"Who the f-" She twisted around, and saw Ken, with a peaceful smile on his face.  
She smiled, and tried to snuggle in, but gasped out in pain as her head erupted.  
She felt as if a dozen jackhammers where pounding inside her head, and she graoned and gripped her head in her hands. She involuntarily curled up, which made her muscles scream in protest.  
"CRIKEY! There's pain involved with that!"  
Ken woke with a start, "No Draco! don't d-" He woke from his dream and cried out with worry.  
"Draco-chan! Are you okay!" He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her.  
"Friggen peice of sh-" she was cut off by another wave of pain, and she convulsed in Ken's arms.  
"Draco!" He held her still, "Calm down, it's okay!"  
"Eeeeergh!"   
In a flash Ken was kneeling behind her, and began to massage her back. It must have helped, becuase she stopped yelling. Although he was fluent in english, Ken didn't understand everything she had screamed, but they way she said the words were clear enough of their meaning.  
Five minutes later, she was calm, but she still clutchd her head.  
"Whoa, what happened?" asked ken with a worried look on his face.  
"Pain. Head. Owwwwww."  
"Oh... I thought you were having a bad dream or something."  
"Nuu. Ouuch."  
He gave her an encouraging smile, "I'm gonna go find something to eat. You rest here a while." he leaned forward, kissing her gently on the forehead, and dissapeared into the forest.  
  
[i]"Stingmon! Evol-" Ken raised his arm, holding his Digivice, but was cut of by a flash of yellow, and felt something contrict on his wrist. He cried out in pain as he both heard and felt a distinct crunch. The Apemon started to lift him by his arm, but Wormmon had digivolved and knocked the primate away. Stingmon turned to Draco's assalent as Ken held his limp wrist, with his eyes shut tightly. By the time the fight was over, His wrist was double in size, but he hid it, not wanting to cause anyone to worry. He just sat with Draco, trying to ignore the pain.[/i]  
  
Ken winced at the all-to clear memory, and at the icy water he was now bathing his hand in. He closed his eyes, trying to block it out, but was hit by other memories. Of Daisuke.  
  
[i]He sat in the van, wrapped in ropes, Owikawa laughed like a maniac at his futile attamps at excape. Outside the doors, Ken could hear Daisuke's hoarse voice. "You'll never get away with this! Ken! KEN!"[/i]  
  
Ken felt tears form in his eyes. They were seperated before, and now they were again. Wiithout Daisuke, he felt empty and alone. He missed his insane personality, and quirky humour.  
  
[i]Miyako laid down her hand of cards. "That was fun!" She tilted her head and grinned.   
"Hey" perked up Daisuke, "Let's play Strip Po-" He was cut off by a knock at Ken's door.[/i]  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek. He was always there for ken, for better or for worse. Always when Ken needed him most.  
  
[i]"You do have friends Ken. I'm your friend. We're your friends. We'll always be there for you. No matter what."[/i]  
  
Another tear. Ken hung his head. He remembered the shocked look on Daisuke's face when Daemon attacked. When they were seperated. Again.  
The visualization was clear in Ken's head. He could see it without even trying.  
He wrapped his free hand around his knees, and his shoulders shook as he cried quietly into them. He missed his Daisuke-chan,  
"K.. Ken?" Draco stood, leaning against a tree, favoring her ankle.  
Ken looked up, unable to hide his feelings.  
"I need Daisuke back!" He erupted again, and Draco gasped, running to his side.  
"Ken!" she cried, hugging him as he cried into her shoulder.   
"It's okay. I'm here. It's okay."  
"I know you're here.. But you're not." He shuddered, trying to breathe, "You're not Daisuke!"   
Forcing back her own tears, she hugged him tighter.  
"I know I'm not your Daisuke.. But.. Will I do?"  
"I need Daisuke.. I need you. I need both of you!"  
He threw his arms around her, and hugged her as if he was afraid to lose her too.   
This was the first time in a long time he had broken down like this. The last time was when he had lost Wormmon, and he was almost gone forever. He remembered that clearly as well. The way Wormmon had looked at him, with tears in his large eyes. "You're my best friend too ken-chan. Good-bye." He was lucky to get his partner back. He didn't know if he'd ever see Daisuke again.  
For the next ten minutes Ken cried quietly into Draco's shoulder. She sat herself on the ground, trying not to express her pain. Ken needed her now, while he was hurting on the inside.  
"Draco.. I.." he finnaly said, "I'm sorry for breaking down like this... It's not like me.."  
"That's okay Ken.. I understand." She hugged him close again, "Owww"  
"What?!" He pulled away to see Draco's face twisted in pain. "Oh right! You're hurt, let's-" He had tried to help her stand up, but his wrist was swollen and stiff.  
Over the next 15 minutes together the pair made their way back to camp, Ken doing his best to support Draco so she wouldn't fall.  
Jyou came running up to the two, "Draco! Ken! Where were you? Me and Ruby have been looking all over for you! Ruby's beside herself with worry!"  
The two looked guilty, "Sorry?"  
"Gomen?"  
Jyou gave them a peircing look. "Fine. Apologies accepted. Draco, you go lie down.. I'll go tell Ruby you're okay.."  
"Sure Jyou.. but first, " She glanced at Ken, "Ken hurt his wrist.. Can you take care of it?"  
"His wrist?" He looked sharply at the other boy, "When?"  
Ken looked meek, "It got hurt when the Apemon attacked.. but I didn't want-"  
"Come on." He said sharply as he steered Ken away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jyou said quietly as they found a spot to sit.  
"I didn't want to make any trouble and be a burden. I've been a burden for the digi-destined for too long, and I want it to stop."  
"Ken, you're not a burden. You were the way you were because MaloMyotismon took advantage of the pain you felt when Osama died. It's NOT your fault. Now, let me see your arm."  
He gently took his wrist in his hand, carefully examining it. ken cringed in pain.  
"Holy Crap Ken!" He proclaimed, "What in the digi-world happened to you?"  
"An Apemon grabbed my wrist?"  
"Well, that explained why your bones are MUSH!"  
"Mush? I though I just sprained-"  
"Nuu, I think some of the bones are broken. And who knows when we'll be able to get you to a real doctor. I don't what I can do, but splint it."  
"Splint?"  
"Yeah, wait here." Jyou ran off, looking for small sticks.  
While he was gone, Ken gazed up into the sky. The clouds were moving slowly across the blue backdrop.  
As he watched, a dot appeared, and it slowly got larger, expanding into a rip across the sky.  
"Jy.. Jyou!"  
He was walking back at that moment, and looked up when Ken pointed.  
He dropped the sticks in surprise, and gaped at the gap.  
Soon everyone in camp was staring at the hole in the sky. A giant paw reached out, black claws glittering in the sunlight. 


	10. Baihumon; Friend or Foe?

Ruby broke away from her hug with Draco, and stared with her mouth hanging open  
at the digimon tearing it's way through the sky.  
"Wha...what?" she stuttered.  
It floated down, by some strange power, and came to rest in the center of the  
clearing. It had a tiger-ish appearance, and metal on the sides of its mouth.  
It's white mane covered its chest, and it had great spikes coming from it's  
back, along its spine. It was a white colour with blue stripes, and great black  
claws. Around it's body, were many shining blue orbs, glimmering wonderfully in  
the sunlight. The giant digimon staring at each digidestined in turn with its  
four eyes.  
"Digidestined, " he boomed, "You are all in grave danger."  
Ruby shook her head to clear her shock, "We can see that. The problem is getting  
out of it."  
"That's why I am here." He focused on Ruby, as the rest of the group started to  
crowd in behind her, digimon at their sides.  
"I am Baihumon, Guardian of the west gate. I do everything in my power to  
protect the digital world from outside danger, but this Daemon, has more power  
then me, or any of the guardians could have predicted."  
He sat, reminding Ruby of some great cat, tired and old, in the way he slowly  
settled his huge body on the ground.  
"Daemon is powerful, and becoming more so each passing day. I was given the task  
of protecting the Tags and Crests. Some of you may recongize that name."  
"Yeah!" Mimi piped up, "... But we lost them when we gave them up to restore and  
seal the digital world. How could you have them?"  
"When Malomyotismon started to set his trap for the humans, the seal was broken,  
and rather then all the crests energies being destroyed, it was all back lashed  
to us Guardians. We gathered the powers and reconstructed the crests. But a  
strange thing happened. When the original 8 digidestined released their crests,  
so much of their souls were poured into it, that it gave way for new crests, to  
be given to new bearers, allowing for even more digidestined to be given power."  
"So... The new crests have parts of the original digidestined in it?" Ruby  
asked.  
"Not exactly. Each new crest is kind of like a combination of the 'old' ones,  
and each strength or emotion that it symbolizes is also a trait of one of the  
others."  
"Is there any difference in their powers?" asked Koushirou.  
"No. No difference at all. but now this brings me to some unfortunate news. " He  
sighed and bowed his head. "Daemon somehow knew of these new powers, and tried  
to steal and destroy them. I was alone, with the other guardians at their  
respective posts. I could not match his power, so I took the defensive. He was  
not able to destroy the crests, but he did take them away. Something though,  
within the crests, rebelled at his aura. He had barely held them for a second,  
when they began to burn through his skin. They were then scattered throughout  
the western realm as he threw them in spite. It was foolish all the same. He  
could not have held them, but an underling would have been able to. Now he has  
no way of tracking down the crests to stop you, children, from finding them  
yourselves."  
"Great, " Jyou groaned, "This is gonna turn into what happened when we first had  
to find our crests."  
"Aw, lighten up Jyou, At least we know what they do this time!" Gomamon grinned  
and placed a flipper on his leg. "At least I can become Zudomon again!"  
"This is all I can tell you. But I can wish you luck. I now depart, leaving you  
with these, Your tags."  
He stood, gathering his energies, and jumped into the air, disappearing as he  
jumped from cloud to cloud, until he faded into the sun.  
Ruby shielded her eyes, watching the strange digimon until she was blinded by  
the sun.  
"Okay. So where are the--" Miyako was cut off as a bright light materialized in  
front of her face, hovering until she raised her hand to grab it.  
Ruby held the tag, staring in wonderment, at the tiny yellow charm that might  
one day hold the power to help defeat their enemy.  
"It's good to have this back," Jyou said as he put his around his neck. He  
grinned at Ruby's dumbfounded expression, and gently took hers from her, putting  
it over her head for her.  
"What was your crest?" She asked as life began to be restored to the pack of  
digidetined.  
"Reliability, " he said, continuing to search for the sticks he was originally  
supposed to look for. He seemed pre-occupied, so Ruby didn't press him anymore.  
"Ahh. Jyou?" Ken came over to the two, and Jyou straightened up, and gave Ken a  
questioning look.  
"I think...My hand's better.. I mean, it still hurts, but not as much.."  
"What?" Jyou asked sharply, taking Ken's hand delicatly, and examining the  
bones, prodding them once or twice.  
"You're right. They're healing. Not broken anymore, and not totally fixed, but  
the bones are set, and and on its way to healing totally... That's... wierd."  
"It's not logical." Koushirou said blandly. "No bones can heal that fast."  
"And my ankle doesn't hurt nearly as much. Just as that tiger-dude-mon left, I  
felt it stop hurting so much." That was Draco.  
"And.. My chest doesn't feel like it's poking through my skin anymore," said  
Ruby slowly.  
"And My arm isn't bleeding anymore!" came Catherine's voice.  
"And all this happened when the Gaurdian left us..." finished Koushirou, "I  
think it is safe to assume that he gave us sort of a booster. All your major  
injuries seem to have been semi-healed. Things that could not have been fixed on  
our own, were given a helping hand, so to say."  
"And everything that we could do something about, was left for us to deal with."  
Ken concluded.  
"Huh. That's cool." Ruby said, cocking her head thoughtfully, "But I don't think  
we should rely on him healing us everytime we screw up. Let's assume this was a  
one time offer, Mm?"  
  
The day sped by, with the group deciding to camp there for the day, and they  
discussed what to do first in their search for crests. As night approached, they  
settled on heading in the same direction as before, rather then head back  
towards Daemon.  
  
Both Ruby and Draco were woken up early, to Jyou and Ken gently rousing them  
from their slumber. The two girls had slept next to each other, and Elecmon and  
Moukomon were curled up sleeping soundly at their feet.  
"We both woke up around the same time, " whispered Jyou quietly.  
"We wanted to know if you'd both like to take an early morning walk." Ken  
offered his good hand to Draco.  
"Sure!" replied Draco, jumping to her feet, who then reached down and pulled a  
half asleep Ruby to her feet.  
  
Ten minuted later, the four teens were alone in a grassy feild, walking slowly,  
each pair hand in hand. Both girls were getting wierd vibes from the boys, but  
figured that their sense of right was distorted by the strange world they were  
in.  
"So my crest is pretty cool, huh?" Siad Jyou suddenly.  
Ruby's alerts started blaring in her head. '' Jyou would never have said that!  
she thought furiously.  
"What was it again?" She asked cautiosly.  
"Uh.. Courage?" He said hesitantly.  
"BASTARD!" shrieked Draco as Ken suddenly tried to punch her in her head, while  
Jyou got a look on his face Ruby never thought possible.  
Ken grabbed Draco's short hair, pulling feircly, and Jyou leapt for Ruby, trying  
to grab the tag off from around her neck. 


End file.
